


I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you

by sherlck (scienceofdeducjohn)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drunk idiots, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, but in the end he does, dirk is being very obvious and todd still doesn't get it, set during s2e5, todd Realizes a Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceofdeducjohn/pseuds/sherlck
Summary: “…anyway, I’m just going to throw it out there because it’s an obvious truth. Are you ready for this? You and I would make the hottest couple.”Todd is still nodding along, waiting for his mind to catch up with Dirk’s words, until they register. He considers the proposition. “We.” He drawls, “As a couple.” His brain is doing a tremendously awful job at organizing his thoughts though, because his gaze is kind of caught on Dirk’s tongue as it dips out to lick his lips. “Yeah. That’s good.”





	I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote half of this last night in the middle of the night and finished it today. I had absolutely no inspiration for a title so I just took another lyric by The 1975! Also, this is barely edited and not beta-ed, but I enjoyed writing this so much. I hope you enjoy reading it! Please let me know what you think!

Dirk mouth falls open. He makes the face he always does when he’s suddenly had a brilliant thought. And as always, Todd feels excitement bubbling up, but unlike always, he now gasps in anticipation, gripping his friend by the shoulders. Dirk’s mouth contorts only slightly at the exaggerated force of it.

“You’re doing the face! What’s your idea?”

Dirk smirks, leaning closer as if indulging him in a secret. His breath smells like fruity cocktails and Todd finds himself inadvertently swaying forward. And why did it never occur to Todd that Dirk had the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen? Just as he’s about to ask the question, Dirk finally spills his thoughts, and in retrospect Todd is glad for that.

“To be honest, I think, and this is purely a hypothetical situation if you know what I mean because I respect your boundaries and I would never assume-“

Todd finds himself nodding along enthusiastically with growing curiousity. That’s so true, he thinks. Dirk would never assume. Or wait, maybe that’s actually a very Dirk thing to do. Suddenly he’s not sure, but he’s lost his train of thought before he can remember what it was that may or may not be a very Dirk thing to do. So he just says, “Yeah.”

But Dirk is still rambling, and Todd squeezes him again, drawing those eyes back on him. They were green and brown at the same time, and this was truly an astounding fact. Because no brown thing had any right to look so stunning.

“…anyway, I’m just going to throw it out there because it’s an obvious truth. Are you ready for this? You and I would make the _hottest_ couple.”

Todd is still nodding along, waiting for his mind to catch up with Dirk’s words, until they register. He considers the proposition. “We.” He drawls, “As a couple.” His brain is doing a tremendously awful job at organizing his thoughts though, because his gaze is kind of caught on Dirk’s tongue as it dips out to lick his lips. “Yeah. That’s good.” When he looks back up, Dirk is staring at him with a sense of urgency Todd can’t quite place, and also he’s quite a lot closer all of the sudden. “Your eyes.” Todd swallows, unsure of how to continue the phrase he distinctly did not remember giving his mouth permission to say out loud. “They’re… I don’t know why I’ve never said this before and I don’t know if I’ve ever even noticed but, Dirk, your eyes are the most beautiful thing I’ve. Ever. Seen.” Wow. He certainly hadn’t planned to say any of that either. But his embarrassment vanishes as soon as Dirk’s eyes widen, eyebrows pulled up. He looks so young suddenly, Todd thinks, young and fragile. He needs to be protected. On a whim, Todd pulls him in for a tight hug.

Hands clasped in his shirt on his back. His own on Dirk’s shoulders. The crook of his friend’s neck is comfortable and warm, and Todd never wants to leave it. He’s actually quite sleepy. Maybe if he closes his eyes-

“Todd,” Dirk murmurs in his ear.

“Hmm. I’m going to sleep.”

“You smell _amazing_.”

“Hmm.”

He remembers dimly Dirk leading him to the couch, remembers briefly missing feeling Dirk against him until he didn’t anymore. A hand stroking his arm, lips smiling against his cheek. He remembers feeling safe, and warm, and comfortable.

 

When he wakes up, it’s to Dirk pressed against him from chest to toe. Dirk’s got one leg between Todd’s, and Todd’s head is nuzzling Dirk’s neck. His own neck aches with the awkward position they spent the night in on the couch, and _they spent the night together practically intertwined on a couch_. His head hurts with the realization. And maybe also with the rather enormous amount of alcohol he must have consumed last night. He blinks against the harsh sunlight streaming through the Bergsberg police department’s windows. Somewhere, someone is snoring on the floor, and the entire room smells like beer. Great. He needs some coffee, he decides, but in order to get coffee he needs to move and in order to move he needs to untangle himself from his- boss? Friend? God, he’d managed to work himself into a spectacular hell of a mess this time. He sighs heavily, and tries to think of a way to sneak off the couch. Dirk’s closed eyes stare back at him, for once utterly unable to provide him with answers. Slowly, he starts to lift his left hand from Dirk’s back. Dirk frowns in his sleep at the loss of contact, and slings his own arm around Todd’s shoulder to pull him flush against his chest. Well, that did not go as smoothly as he’d hoped. Todd closes his eyes in frustration, repressing the urge to bring up his hand to rub at them. The headache pounds dimly behind his eyes, and he finds he doesn’t want to open them. Maybe he can lay here for a little while longer; if he just pretends to be asleep, he won’t have to deal with this. With this unfortunate situation. With Dirk. And his damn comfortable body heat. And the way his chest moves slowly against his own. He breathes out a soft sigh and relaxes, ignoring the alarm bells somewhere at the back of his mind desperately trying to warn him of exactly how bad a thing he’s doing right now. But before he can dwell on them, his treacherous consciousness slips away from him once again.

 

The second time he wakes up, it’s with a start. His eyes shoot open, and he gasps in a breath. Because suddenly, it clicks.

Dirk’s in love with him. Is Dirk in love with him? Shit. Is he in love with Dirk? Fuck.

Todd tries hard not to panic as he bolts upright, clasping at his head as the pounding returns with a renewed violence. Because Dirk is not next to him, which means more likely than not he woke up pressed against him, and Todd bites back a groan at the thought. A complicated swirl of emotions settles in his stomach. God, drunk Todd was an idiot.

“Ah, Todd! You’re awake!”

Todd now lets out a groan at Dirk’s voice coming from the hallway. “Okay, you sound way too happy for the amount of cocktails you had last night.”

But when he looks around, Dirk has vanished again, only to return a moment later with a plate filled with toast, bacon and eggs. Todd eyes it in disgust before mentally congratulating himself on not retching at the overwhelming smell. “Oh… Thanks.” He croaks, standing up, “But right now just some coffee and a paracetamol would be great, thanks.”

Dirk’s bright smile falters, and Todd ignores the regret he feels at the sight.

“Okay.”

In the tiny kitchen of the police building, Todd makes quick work of his painkiller and stands looking out the window waiting for his coffee. They should probably talk about last night. Wasn’t that what most good people did? And hasn’t Todd been trying to be a better person ever since Dirk? By that logic, he probably owes it to him to continue the process by this next logical step. The problem is, however, that people tend to need to know their own feelings regarding the matter in order to have a productive conversation about it, and that’s something Todd can’t confidently say he does. He likes Dirk, of that he is sure. What’s more, his life now practically revolves around the man. And sure, he enjoys making him smile and receiving his hugs and listening to his excited monologues and generally being close to him and sometimes noticing the way his hair glints in the sunlight and the way his eyes-

“Todd?”

Todd yelps, spinning on his heels. Dirk is standing in the doorway and his eyes flit between the coffee machine – which has long since finished – and his still empty mug before settling on him. Todd looks at him and the truth about it all settles at once in his mind, and he doesn’t quite understand how he has never seen it sit there before, obvious like the colour of the sky or the ever present spring in Dirk’s step.

Dirk’s eyes narrow, oblivious to Todd’s mind boggling internal crisis. “Are you okay?”

Todd nods slowly and stares at him.

“It’s just. You’re not saying anything or moving at all and you’re just kind of standing there like some sort of…”

He frowns. It’s hard to focus on his words when there’s only one repetitive thought currently possessing his mind that seems to predominate over all outward sensory input. Because he’s in love with Dirk. He’s in love with Dirk Gently. Todd’s in love with Dirk.

“…strange scary zombie.”

Todd doesn’t reply, takes a tentative step forward. He’s in love with Dirk. This ridiculous man, standing in front of him as bright as the sunlight he’s bathed in.

“And you _know_ I don’t like zombies, or any monsters at all for that matter.”

Todd swallows around the lump in his throat and bites his bottom lip. (It doesn’t escape him how Dirk’s eyes snap down to follow the movement, lips parting slightly.)

“Hey, Dirk?”

“Yes, Todd?”

It’s now or never. “Are you in love with me?”

The air between them is filled with suspense, since Dirk uncharacteristically takes his sweet time to reply, and when he does it’s slow and with no more than a whisper. But it doesn’t matter, Todd can hear it, since they’re separated by no more than a few feet. Dirk blinks and shifts where he stands. “I don’t know how to answer that.”

“You are, aren’t you?”

Dirk flinches at his words, and Todd takes another step, heart hammering against his ribs. “No, no,” He sucks in a sharp breath, pushing himself to continue. It’s too late to take it back now. “I meant. Dirk, that’s _okay_.”

His friend blinks back at him. “I… I don’t understand, Todd, what are you saying?”

And he wants to kick himself. Why is it so hard for him to admit… well, _that_.

“Oh fuck it,” He breathes, throwing up his hands and caution to the wind simultaneously. Actions speak louder than words, right?

Dirk’s eyes widen almost comically large as he surges forward (“Umm Todd whatareyou-”) and firmly plants his lips against his. It’s clumsy and weird, and not at all like a first kiss is supposed to go. Although, he supposes, all firsts with Dirk seem to follow the same pattern. It kind of suits him.

Dirk tenses against him, making a surprised squeaking noise, and settles his hands on his shoulders. He doesn’t push him away, but Todd draws back as quickly as he’d leant in. “I- I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have-”

But Dirk pulls him back in for another kiss, a proper one this time. He moans softly against Todd’s lips, and the noise does makes his mind go utterly blank. He brings a hand up to cup Dirk’s cheek and the other to settle on his waist, steadying himself should the intensity of the moment make his knees buckle underneath him. Fuck, he’d never thought Dirk would be such a good kisser.

They break apart after minutes or hours or seconds, Todd breathing hard. Dirk is grinning from ear to ear, inches away from him.

“Wow.”

Dirk nods, licking his lips. “That was easily the best kiss of my _entire life_.”

Todd giggles, meets his eyes. He allows a beat of silence. “Ready for some more?”

And the way Dirk gulps makes his heart stutter. He leans in again, coffee now utterly forgotten.

Dirk meets his lips halfway with a shaky exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @scienceofdeduchjohn :)


End file.
